Til Death Do Us Part
by Alexokerry
Summary: Yohji is the bastard son of one of the underworld's best known crime bosses. He's also his father's favorite messenger and enforcer. One night, while investigating one of his father's lackeys, he meets a certain redhead in the most delicate of situations. The heat begins to rise.


**Okay people, this is really AU and forgive me if some of the characters seem OOC. Please be patient, and let the story unfold and all will be revealed!**

**I don't own the Weiss boys! I just like to take them out and play with them occasionally.**

'**TIL DEATH DO US PART**

Yohji drew the cigarette up to his lips and took a slow, thoughtful toke of the lung-searing smoke. So far, he had smoked four, almost five of the white coffin nails while waiting to get a good explanation why Sakon's profits tanked over the past few months. He shifted to keep himself awake and a hand lightly brushed his shoulder.

_:Patience, Yohji,: _Schuldig whispered into his mind. The redheaded German was one of the four specialized bodyguards Yohji's father, Reiji Takatori, had to watch over the family.

_:Easy for you to say. If I have to hear the phrases, _'possible leaks and unknown informants,' _one more time; I'm gonna have you gut this jackass. The damned bootlicker couldn't get duller if he tried.:_

_:Agreed. But if we disposed of him that might upset your father.:_

_:Tell me something I don't know. Sakon's hiding something. Why don't we bring this meeting to a close? We can leave and come back in an hour or so to see just how deep his hand is in the cookie jar.:_

A low, malicious chuckle echoed in the vault of Yohji's mind. _:And if he's been naughty?:_

_:Just watch out for the bees,: _Yohji quipped. A flash of visceral lusttraveled through his body, causing the predictable reactions. He rose gracefully to his feet, trusting his linen blazer to cover the partial erection Schuldig's inborn lechery caused. "Sakon shut the hell up. There's no way you can prove the bullshit you're trying to feed me. I'll inform Mr. Takatori about your concerns." He turned to leave, trusting the German to protect his back. "Just remember one thing," he threw back over his shoulder, "Takatori has eyes and ears everywhere. If you screw with him, the only thing the cops'll find is a few splatters of blood."

"Hope your will's up to date," Schuldig drawled in his heavily accented Japanese.

They walked out of the warehouse Sakon called his base of operations, and headed for the gold, Cadillac limousine. A pair of muscle-bound men stepped out of the running vehicle and opened the rear doors for the two heading towards them. Yohji slipped into the backseat followed by his bodyguard.

Sometimes the mercurial German made him nervous; but with Yohji being on the front lines of his father's business it made sense to have a telepath following him around. Reiji Takatori may not claim him for the whole world to see, like his younger, half-brother Mamoru AKA Omi, but he did make sure that tall, golden-haired man had a good job and even better protection.

The glass partition between the front and back seats quietly slid halfway down. Yohji could see the glistening hair of the men up front. "Where to, sir?" Mogi asked. He was the goon behind the wheel.

"Let's go to Kitty in the House," Yohji replied, "it's close, safe and we should be able to kill an hour of so there. Besides, the chicks there aren't hard on the eyes." He gave the mirror a cheeky smile. "Lap dances, anyone?"

* * *

Aya shifted his body and sighed around the rough, wooden bit that had been shoved so far into his mouth that it scraped his soft palette and caused blood to ooze from the corners of his lips. He shifted again, trying to relieve the tension in his arms and legs. If everything had worked as it should have; right now he would be on the way to hell, joining Sakon and his followers.

For two years the redhead had planned and trained to get revenge on the bastards that raped his sister, Aya-chan, and then murdered her and their parents. Aya, or Ran as he was known then, had been at the library studying for his college entrance exams and he lost track of time. When he realized what time it was, he had rushed home to find the area in front of the house swarming with cops and firefighters. Off to one side of the yard were three blue tarps that covered the burnt remains of his family.

Everything had gone black and when his mind began functioning again he was standing in front of the scorched shell that had been his home; wearing a baggy secondhand suit and clutching one of the few items that had survived the inferno … an heirloom katana, Shion. The weapon once belonged to the founder of the Fujimyia family, a sixteenth-century Samurai. Sunlight gleamed off something in the lawn; one of Aya-chan's earrings. He scooped it out of the blackened grass, removed his own modest hoop and slid the ball attached to the long, gold bar into place.

"From this day forward, Ran Fujimyia no longer exists. In his place is Aya and so I will remain until I join my family once more," Aya muttered, his voice low and harsh. "Sakon, you bastard, your ass is mine!" With that he disappeared into the seedy underbelly of Tokyo. Until last night.

Last night was supposed to be the culmination of twenty-eight months of intense learning, training and killing, of doing almost anything to survive. He got to within inches of his target only to be ambushed; betrayed by the one person he trusted, a friend from his past.

Aya shifted again, trying to find a comfortable position. The cold concrete floor drew all the warmth from his naked body and the manacles, that attached his arms to the spreader bar between his legs, dug into his skin causing it to bleed. He ground his teeth, impotently, into the bit bringing a fresh flow of blood.

'_Damn!'_ he thought, swearing into his mind to avoid damaging his mouth anymore. He needed to express his rage somehow. _'Damn! Damn! I was so close. If Ken hadn't wanted to join Sakon and his creeps, I would have been done and be beyond caring. Sakon I'll kill fast, but Ken I intend to make him pay for his betrayal.'_

"…that Kudou kid, whaddya wanna bet that he's related to Takatori?" Sakon said, coming into the room with his chief flunky, Masa.

"What makes you say that?"

"The weird-ass guy that was actin' as his bodyguard. I hear tell that Takatori has hired some mercenaries from the U.S. and Europe. Nobody's been able to get through to the old man or his precious little boy and it only makes sense that he's have the same kinda protection for any bastards that he had floatin' around."

"Sounds 'bout right," Masa answered. "Well, well looks like tonight's entertainment's awake." He prodded Aya's ribs with his steel-toed cowboy boots, hard enough to drive the air out of the redhead's lungs.

The redhead glared up at him, his eyes promising deadly retribution if he ever got loose. The over-paid muscle laughed, reached between the pale ivory legs and fondled the full sack dangling down.

"This one's gonna be fun," Sakon murmured, watching the action. "Don't break him too soon. And nothing that permanently mars the skin, understand?"

"Got it, Sakon," Masa responded. "Chill it out. We all know that you want him in the brothel when we're done. Although, he might not have too much left upstairs when we're through with him."

"Who cares?" one of the other men answered. "It's not like they pay for his mind."

"And use a condom when you ride him."

"Hey, Sakon ….."

"The only one riding this little mare bareback is me, got it?!" Sakon growled. "And if I catch any one of you disobeying me, I'll turn you over to Takatori, got it?"

"Yeah, Sakon, we got it." Masa reached over and picked up a small funnel attached to a long, slender, flexible tube. He lubricated the end of the tubing and slid carefully it into Aya's ass. He then pulled a clear plastic bag out of his pocket and tore the top off it. White powder filled the bag nearly to the top and he carefully pour about a third of the contents into the funnel, shaking it so that every little bit of the powder moved into the anal vault of his victim. He licked the cone out and then began snorting the remaining drug in the bag.

"Uh, Sakon?" Ken broke in. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Whaddya mean?" the gangster responded.

"Ran's not like anyone else I've ever met. I mean, he'll hold a grudge until doomsday and then, after his killed his target, return to dance on the grave. You'd be better off just putting him down. Like the mad dog he is."

"Look, Hidaka, if you can't handle my plans, maybe you should just leave. We ain't got time to bother with no cowards."

Ken headed out of the building, stopping at the door to throw a comment back over his shoulder. "I hope you don't learn to regret what you're doing. I've known Ran since we were kids and there's nothing that will stop him from getting his revenge. You're the ones that killed his family and all."

"Don't worry about us, we're all gonna have a wonderful time. And when we get done with his little boy-cunt, he's gonna be beggin' for more." He reached out and grabbed Aya by the hair and jerked his head up so the redhead could look his attacker in the face. "He's gonna be the newest addition to my personal stable. But I think I'll play with him until I get bored, I mean, he is a pretty little bit." Sakon laughed and returned to his seat, to continue watching the proceedings.

Masa echoed his boss' chuckle and greased up three fingers. He thrust the first one, deep into the unwilling body and twisted it around until he found what he was looking for. He began massaging the hidden button deep in Aya's body, hard. The redhead bucked hard against his finger, the drug finally taking effect.

"You should be grateful," he spat at his unwilling partner. "The boss is bein' nice to you, giving you a taste of his newest concoction." He smiled at the confused look on the bound man's face. "You ain't never heard of it, right? Well, it's a blend of Ice and a drug called Cabergoline. Never heard of the last one? Let me tell you what it's for, the Ice or Meth are for gettin' you all hot and bothered. Now, and this is the best part, the Cabergoline is used to give you multiple orgasms. Now see, the Boss is all about makin' sure you're happy. Oh, and I forgot the best part, it's totally addictive. Usually with the first use. Ain't that wonderful?" He slapped Aya's bare ass. "I'm gonna take your pretty little ass and you're gonna love it."

Masa brutally massaged Aya's sweet spot until the cherry-haired man sobbed for release and then he pulled on his condom and greased up his throbbing cock. He grabbed the creamy white, slender hips and pushed his pulsating cock deep into that tight little orifice.

Aya screamed behind the gag, the pain of his rape nearly causing him to lose consciousness. His treacherous body betraying him with each and every thrust of the goon's hips. All he wanted was to slake the overwhelming lust that burned through his body and he thrust back against the invading organ.

Yohji entered the building with Schuldig at his side. The rest of his men were penetrating it from every available entrance or exit. The grunting and groaning from the back of Sakon's office drew him like the moonlight enticed a moth. They reached to door and he carefully cracked it open. The sight that reached his eyes nearly caused him to lose his cool. A young man knelt on the floor, his body chained into a metal submission instrument, his ass leaking blood and semen and a puddle of his own cum coated the floor and his legs. Sakon stood nearby, working on his belt and snorting up copious amounts of a drug, more than likely some form of Meth or Coke.

"…. I intend on ridin' you until I'm more than satisfied. Oh and don't worry, we aren't gonna be givin' you anymore of the drugs, I don't want your mind clouded while I'm gettin' my rocks off. I want you to know and care about who's takin' your sweet little ass. About who's ridin' you bareback and who's cum is coatin' the inside of your body. Ain't it grand?"

_:Schuldig,:_ Yohji thought at his bodyguard.

_:Ja wold, mein Herr?:_

_:Take control of the muscle and give me enough time to free our young friend there, understand?: _He looked at the orange-haired man through the corner of one eye. _:Just remember the bees, got it?:_

_:Bees, right.:_

Masa and the other two goons started fighting with each other, each of them beating on whoever came closer to them, but totally ignoring the naked form near their feet.

"Sakon," Yohji said, stepping out where the gangster could see him. "Didn't I warn you about going against my father? Looks like to me you've been holding out on the old man and he's not going to like that one little bit." He knelt down beside the battered form on the floor and began to remove the bonds holding him to the spreader bar and the handcuffs that were attached to it. "You want your revenge, Pretty?" he asked the beautiful, cherry-haired man.

Fierce lavender eyes caught his and knocked the breath out of the leggy blonde. Something about this gorgeous man hit him in the pit of his stomach like a sucker punch. He watched in bemused fascination as the injured, naked man wobbly stood up and unsteadily walked toward a blue sheathed katana, picked it up and strode back to where Sakon stood, pinned in place by those eyes. He carefully unsheathed the weapon and slashed it, diagonally, across the gangster in one direction and then crossed it back the other way. He flicked the blood off the blade, slid it back in its scabbard, walked about four steps and promptly passed out at Yohji's feet.


End file.
